Dear diary
by xSasuke-Kunx
Summary: [SasuSaku] Querido diario: Hoy sucedió algo muy extraño en casa...


**Dear Diary**

* * *

_Tapa_

Un corroído diario de aspecto sombrío. La tapa dura y azul. Lleva impresas con tinte dorado las letras "Y.U."

_Primera página_

"Este diario pertenece a… _Yuki Uchiha _(escrito con caligrafía mediocre)"

_Segunda página_

"Querido diario:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yuki. Mamá me regaló a vos recién, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños número 7. Mucho¿no? Bueno, mejor te empiezo a escribir mañana, aunque parece un poco raro que un varón escriba uno¿no?… Suerte (No sé por qué le estoy diciendo suerte a un diario íntimo, pero por las dudas…)

Saludos,

Yuki"

_Octava página_

"Querido diario:

Hoy la maestra me retó por no haber hecho la tarea. Me enojé porque me habló…"

_Decimonovena página_

"Querido diario:

Hoy sucedió algo muy, muy extraño. Hoy mamá y papá discutieron. Eso es muy raro, porque no pasa jamás. Pero pasó¿ves?

Bueno, el caso es que mami y papi discutían. Se acercaban, se miraban y se gritaban. ¡Qué rara que se ve mami gritando! Basta, me quedo en el tema. Lo raro es que mamá gritaba y se ponía colorada. Papá de vez en cuando le lanzaba miraditas que no eran precisamente de enojo. Pero no entendí.

"Sólo hay una forma de resolver esto..." Dijo papá.

Papá la agarró a mami por el brazo y se la llevó al cuarto de ellos. Mamá me sonrió antes de entrar. Cerraron la puerta de un golpe (Así, pum!) y ahí empezó lo extraño: Porque del pum la puerta rebotó y quedó entreabierta.

Me asomé para ver, de chusma no más, y ahí vi la escena más violenta de mi vida (Y eso que tengo 7...)

Papá se enojó tanto tanto, pero TANTO con mamá que le empezó a sacar la ropa a mordiscones y tirones. ¡SÍIIII!, horrible¿no?

El caso es que mamá se enojó también, parece, y le hizo lo mismo. Y se enojó más y más, y se subió encima de él. Ahí empezaron a moverse muy raro los dos, muy rápido, y gritaban¡sí! Gritaban mucho. Les debía doler.

Mamá de vez en cuando gritaba "Sasuke-kun…" como dolorosamente. Seguro, seguro que se enojó muchísimo con papá.

Y seguían saltando. Mamá se arqueaba, y (escuchá bien, diario) arañaba muy fuerte la espalda de papá. ¿Podés creerlo? Papá gritaba también, porque le debió doler muchísimo.

Parece que pa se enojó con ella por arañarlo tan fuerte, y le dijo "Sakura…" (Hago un inciso aquí: Tengo dudas sobre si mi papá es vampiro) lastimosamente, para luego… ¡moderle el cuello hasta dejárselo rojo rojo rojo! No veía muy bien porque estaba escondido¿no? Pero seguro que mamá tiene los colmillos de mi papá marcados.

A todo esto mamá seguía saltando sobre él, seguro tratando de lastimarlo. Entonces papá, creo que para que ella no golpee tanto cuando cae después del salto, la agarraba de los pelos así, con muchita fuerza.

Me asusté tanto, tanto que quise entrar. Pero vi que papá se movía y que levantaba a mi mamá. Pensé que se había terminado la pelea y se iban a dormir, porque que acostaron.

¡Pero no! Fue horrible, mucho más horrible. Tiró con fuerza a mi mamá a la cama, la agarró de las muñecas con firmeza y… ¡empezó a embestir contra ella! Creo que quería que se golpeara la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama, o algo, porque mamá gritaba más fuerte.

Mi papá es un violento, eso no hay duda. Pero acá comienza la terrible violencia de mamá. Le dijo a papá "No pienses que te vas a quedar con todo, Uchiha". ¡Hasta lo llama por el apellido! Muy, muy enojada. Eso hace conmigo cuando no termino de comer los tomates. Dice que la ensalada es muy saludable y… (_tachado_) Perdón que taché, pero me fui de tema. Te sigo contando el horrible suceso¿dale?

El caso es que mami se subió arriba de papá y él le sonrió. Mamá empezó a … ¡saltar! Sí, creo que quería aplastarlo, o alguna de esas cosas (Cosa que no creo que haya logrado, porque mamá no es gorda). Y papá gritaba. Es muy orgulloso como para decirle que le estaba doliendo seguramente, porque sólo decía "Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…" y muchas veces. Por cierto, mamá tenía las muñecas rojas rojas rojas por el agarre de papi.

En fin, mamá seguía saltando y yo me asusté mucho. Papá se incorporó quedando sentado y siguió moviéndose, seguro que para devolverle los golpes a mamá.

"Sakura…" Volvió a decirle (Le debe parecer muy bonito el nombre de mamá. A mí me gusta). Y, aunque no creas, se quedaron quietos de un momento a otro. Es como que hicieron mucha mucha fuerza en un momento, porque se les tensaron todos los músculos y de un momento al otro patapúfete, cayeron redonditos a la cama. Papá empezó a acariciar la cara de mamá, tal vez le agarró penita por ella y por lo que la había lastimado. Mamá se apoyó sobre el pecho de papá y lo acarició. Ella también se había arrepentido, tal vez.

Bueno, te dejo, diario, porque mami me está llamando para comer.

Saludos,

Yuki"

………………………………………

Se miraron por arduos segundos, con el mismo gesto de _¿qué-hemos-hecho? _pintado en el rostro de ambos. Sasuke y Sakura dirigieron, luego, la vista hacia su hijo, Yuki, de 13 años.

Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron.

- Tiren eso… - Les dijo Yuki, con el mismo tono frío que solía usar su padre cuando tenía su edad. - Es mi antiguo diario. Estupideces de niño…

La pareja volvió a sonreír.


End file.
